Brothers in black and white
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: When blowhole returns, our four favourite commandos have their work cut out for them as agent of a super secret animal organisation. But things get really tough for skipper as he faces his own personal challenge... Fatherhood. Contains the same OC's as the penguin pack Warning- contains skilene. rating may go up
1. a message from headquarters

_**AN: yes, another new story, but my wisdom teeth are coming through and they're killing me so I'm sitting on my bed writing this to take my mind off the pain. I owe inspiration for this to totally kowalski's P.O.M story camaraderie if you have time, check it out, it's a great read. I don't own Penguins of madgascar, I only own the OC's in this story.**_

Chapter one:

It was a beautiful day in New York City, well at least it would be when the sun got up past the tall skyscrapers that lined the horizon. Still small patches of early morning light began to filter across Central Park all the same. At the Central Park Zoo, all was peaceful as none of the animals had yet to awaken; but down in a secret headquarters concealed within an imitation iceberg made of concrete, four particular Pinnipeds soon would.

Kowalski was the first to leave the land of nod that morning; the tallest penguin rolled over in his bunk and looked at the clock; 05:45 good, he could squeeze in ten minutes of experiments, get back to bed and pretend to be asleep when his brothers awoke. He got out of bed and tiptoed into his lab. At five to six he reemerged, quickly scaled the ladder to his bunk, hopped in and closed his eyes. Just in time too, as the bugle call of 'wakey' soon sounded through the headquarters. The scientist tried hard not to laugh as young private fell out bed with suprise, landing on his head as usual while Rico threatened to destroy their alarm clock with a chainsaw.

"No Rico don't do that!" Kowalski scolded as he jumped out of bed.

"Awwwww," Rico groaned, so he coughed up a sledge hammer and smashed the alarm clock instead.

Kowalski shook his head before he turned and saluted skipper; much to his surprise, the eldest was appeared to be still asleep; laying on his side and facing the wall. Kowalski smiled, their leader did this occasionally, ever since they were young and private would always tell him that it was time to get up. However, when the youngest brother touched his big brother on the shoulder, he was shocked to find skipper covered in sweat!

"Skipper," private whispered, no response, "skipper," he tried again, gently shaking his brother, suddenly skipper thrashed and kicked about before sitting bolt upright with a scream.

"Shhhhh, it's okay skipper," private comforted, sitting down on the bunk next to the penguin and rubbing his back gently.

"Oh private, it was terrible," skipper panted, "us and Dave and the samosa serum..."

"Medusa serum," kowalski corrected.

"Medusa serum, and private actually died," the flat headed penguin was obviously trying his hardest not to cry.

"Skipper, that was years ago now, what happened, happened but private's fine and Dave is never going to get his slimy tentacles on anything like the medusa serum again," kowalski reasoned, trying to be of some comfort.

"Why don't we go for a swim before breakfast? Private suggested, "that always makes you feel better." And that's exactly what they did.

After about ten laps of the pool with private by his side, skipper almost completely forgot about his nightmare. Feeling their stomachs start to rumble, both penguins hopped out of the water and shook themselves dry.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice greeted.

Skipper spun round in surprise, ready to defend private at all costs, only to see a brown and white otter standing behind him; "Marlene, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that," the leader of the Penguins reminded.

"Sorry bout that" marlene apologised, "wouldn't want my boyfriend going all psychotic commando on me now," she joked. Skipper and Marlene had been dating for about three years now and skipper had only told her about the Dr brine debarcle (as it had come to be unaffectionatley known amongst those involved) just a month ago after she heard him scream during another nightmare.

"No, I should be the one apologising," skipper admitted, I thought you were an enemy who wanted to hurt private," he explained.

"Another nightmare huh?" Marlene guessed, her boyfriend was always jumpiest after one of those terrible flashbacks. Skipper just nodded.

"I think I know a way to make you feel better," the otter smiled.

"You do?" Skipper asked

"Of course," Marlene replied and pulled the penguin into a kiss.

Private giggled and shielded his eyes as he turned a light shade of pink.

Suddenly, the fishbowl hatch opened and kowalski popped his head out, "skipper..." The scientist began before noticing the situation, "oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked, long since used to skipper having PDA's with marlene.

Skipper looked his younger brother, "not at all kowalski," the leader replied sarcastically, "what's up?" He asked.

"We're getting a video call and it could be important," kowalski informed.

"Of course kowalski, I'll be right there," skipper nodded before kissing Marlene gently on the cheek and disappearing down the hatch with private in tow.

Skipper and private slid into line in front of the television next to Rico and kowalski, "answer it kowalski!" The leader ordered. The scientist did so and the face of a noble looking female penguin came into view.

"General Kennedy!" All four brothers saluted.

"Greetings boys," Alexandra Kennedy was the head of the U.A.T United Animalian Taskforce. Formed after the dr brine debarcle, Alexandra had been made General because of her brave attempts to escape from dave's pinniped prison.

"What's up?" Skipper asked, he had a feeling this wasn't just a social call.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news, You four would remember Agent Oscar Gale?" General Kennedy asked.

"Yeah," skipper replied, "I've been on a few missions with him, nice guy, doesn't he live in San Diego?"

"He did, he's been killed." General Kennedy informed.

"Oh that's sad," private looked at the floor.

"That it is Christopher," Alexandra agreed for that was private's real name, "he was one of the best penguin agents I had."

"Anything else we need to know?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes, Oscar was killed for information that he didn't have on him, the enemy believe he gave it to his ten year old daughter before leaving for his final mission, I'm sending her to you four to take care of as she has no mother. She will arrive today," the general explained.

Rico suddenly garbled some nonsense.

"Rico has a point," skipper agreed, "if the enemy believe that this young penguin has valuable information, they could have killed her while she traveled across the country unprotected."

"I did consider the fact and that's why I posted an agent to travel with her. Agent Nigel James of the UK division." General Kennedy replied.

"Uncle Nigel!" Private exclaimed excitedly.

"Well i better let you four go, it must be close to zoo opening time where you are," the General guessed, "General Kennedy out," they penguin hung up and the screen went blank. Leaving the brothers to prepare for the arrival of Oscar gale's daughter.


	2. I think I'm gonna like it here

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter two ~ I think I'm gonna like it here

At 08:30. The Penguins went topside to start their zoo day. When Alice the zookeeper went and opened the gates Skipper got a wave from Marlene, their usual good luck signal.

"Make it extra cute and cuddly today boys," skipper instructed as Crowds of people flooded into the zoo, all eager to see the various creatures that resided there. Soon after, Alice walked past the penguin habitat, throwing some fish as she went.

"Yo Alice, do you anything bout a new penguin comin?" A zookeeper asked over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, something about a young penguin being transferred from San Diego SeaWorld," Alice replied.

"Well the truck's just pulled up, I think you better put the crate into the penguin habitat," the zookeeper on the radio suggested.

"Whatever," Alice sighed and walked in the direction of the zookeeper office.

"Do you know anything about Oscar gale's daughter skipper?" Private asked once the woman was out of earshot.

"Not a thing, heck I didn't even now he had a daughter!" skipper replied.

"Alice alert!" Kowalski informed as the head zookeeper returned with a wooden crate.

Alice put down a wide wooden plank and used it as a bridge across the pool to the false iceberg, unceremoniously placed the crate down, opened the side of it and promptly left again.

A penguin with slicked back grey feathers, popped his head out of the crate, "all clear lads?" He asked in an English accent.

"Sure is uncle Nigel," private confirmed.

Nigel waddled out of the crate before turning to look inside it, "come on lass, out you come," he beckoned.

Slowly but surely a young penguin stepped out of the crate, she was a tad shorter than private, slender with the deepest blue eyes the Penguins had ever seen. She would have been consdiered pretty if she hadn't looked absolutely terrified at that exact moment.

"Hello, I'm Private Perry," the youngest of the brothers waddled forward to greet her, "what's your name?" He asked.

"Seraphina Gale," The girl replied quietly.

"Well Seraphina, name's skipper, that's my brother kowalski, and that's Rico," the leader of the Penguins introduced, "I knew your dad, he was one heck of a brave penguin."

"He was," seraphina agreed, sniffing slightly. All four Penguins were confused when Nigel waddled back into the crate until he returned carrying a purple penguin sized rucksack and handed it to seraphina.

"Thank you Nigel, you've been so kind to me," seraphina held the bag close to her chest.

"Wasn't a problem lass, if I had a chick and something happened to me, your dad would have done the same thing," Nigel reassured before turning to the brothers, "skipper, a word?" He requested. Skipper nodded and the two Penguins darted up a nearby tree.

"Okay first, how did you know Oscar gale?" Skipper asked.

"We worked together a fair bit, okay more than a fair bit, more like most missions since we met when seraphina was two," Nigel explained, "you?" He enquired.

"I encountered him a few times on my solo missions, we got to talking and became good friends, I was surprised to find that my team and I weren't the only Penguins who were an elite unit, of course that was before the whole 'Madagascar' thing," skipper informed.

"I'm glad she's come here," Nigel admitted, "the poor lass has been through too much already."

"What exactly?" Skipper enquired.

"It's not my place to say, but you must promise that when seraphina wants to talk, that you'll be there," Nigel requested.

"Okay I promise," skipper agreed, even though he was still wondering what exactly did happen to agent Oscar gale

#

Sadly, Nigel had to leave soon after as another assignment decided to rear it's ugly head. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico stayed topside to keep entertaining the crowds while private took seraphina down into the headquarters. Earlier, Rico had assembled a small bed near one of the portholes.

"Would you like some help unpacking?" Private asked.

"Sure, if you'd like," Seraphina replied, feeling a lot less shy now that she was in the headquarters, she and her father had lived in a similar place in San Diego.

"So, General Kennedy said that you're from San Diego?" Private attempted to start a conversation with this quiet penguin.

"Yep," seraphina confirmed.

"And how long did you live there?" Private enquired.

"All my life," the girl informed.

"Oh right, skipper's girlfriend's from California too, her name's Marlene and she's an otter," private told, Seraphina laughed; "what's so funny?" Private asked.

"Nothing, it's just a little strange to me, a penguin going out with an otter, where I come from, most of the animals sought of keep to their own habitats, the Penguins stay in the penguin habitat, otters to the otter habitat, so on and so forth," Seraphina explained, taking a couple of photos from her rucksack, her face dropped as she looked at them.

"Sorry about your dad," private tried to be of comfort but he'd never really had anyone with a family member who died before.

"It wasn't your doing," seraphina reassured "I did see him before he died and he told me something you know."

"What did he tell you?" Private was now quite curious.

"Have courage and be kind," the young penguin recalled.

"That sounds wise," private nodded, "who's that?" He asked, pointing to a photo of a female penguin who looked like a grown up version of seraphina.

"That's my mother," seraphina replied, "she died when I was a baby."

"If it's any comfort, my parents died when I was still in my egg," private put a flipper on seraphina's shoulder but was surprised when the girl flinched away.

"What happened to them?" The girl asked

"I don't know, uncle Nigel won't tell me," private replied.

"You should know private that Nigel told me a lot about you," seraphina informed, "like how brave, kind, understanding and compassionate you are, and having met you I can see that he was absolutely right," she told, pulling a well loved toy from her rucksack.

Private gasped, "you've got a lunacorn too!" He exclaimed, running to his bunk and pulling out a dark blue winged unicorn with a blue and silver mane and tail. Seraphina's lunacorn also had wings and was white with a blue, green, purple and pink mane and tail.

"I sleep with her every night," seraphina explained.

"Me too," private hugged his toy tight, "I did have a princess self-respectra but it kind of got possessed by an evil spirt, long and complicated story" he told.

"Mine glows in the dark," seraphina ran a flipper through her beloved toy horse's mane.

"So does mine!" Private squeaked with excitement, delighted to have found a fellow lunacorns fan.

Suddenly, skipper popped his head down the hatch, "you two better get up here, we need extra cute power!" He instructed before disappearing.

"What exactly do I do out there?" Seraphina asked nervously.

"It's simple," private reassured, "just smile and wave."

Seraphina followed private up out of the fish bowl hatch. When she reached the top, more people approached the ever-adorable Penguins. Children squealed with cries of "there's a new one" Seraphina went to entertain these children, she said to herself; "mother, father, I know you both never meant to leave me but I just want you to know, I think i'm gonna like it here

a/n can anyone guess which characters seraphina and private have toys of?


	3. Introductions and a little girl blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the penguins of Madagascar they belong to dreamworks, little girl blue is from dark wing duck: darkly dawns the duck therefore belongs to Disney.**

Chapter three ~ introductions and a little girl blue

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Went the zoo clock, closing time had come at last. Seraphina waved to some children who'd been watching her frolic. She'd neisver had this much attention back in San Diego! As the last of the visitors were hastily ushered out the gates by Alice, skipper approached the newest resident of the Central Park zoo.

"Not bad seraphina, not bad," the flat headed penguin praised, seraphinaD jumped, lost her balance and fell into the pool. Luckily she had her waterproof feathers so she climbed out of the pool and shook herself dry, all over skipper!

"Okay," skipper laughed, "I guess I kinda deserved that, I'd just momentarily forgot that you're still so very new," he admitted.

"So how would you like a tour of the zoo before the meeting tonight?" Kowalski enquired.

"Meeting?" Seraphina gulped nervously.

"Every month the zoo animals gather in the souvenir shop to discuss various topics, your arrival is bound to be one of them," skipper explained.

"I'll think about the meeting but first, I'd love a tour, maybe someday, I can give you lot the grand tour around SeaWorld" seraphina agreed.

"Right then, follow me seraphina," skipper beckoned, "private you coming?" He asked.

"Sure," the little English accented penguin nodded and waddled after his older brother and new friend.

"Seraphina, I was wondering that considering your name's a bit of a mouthful is there anything else we can call you?" Private asked as the trio waddled toward the chimp habitat.

"Father often called me phina for short," the girl revealed, "actually it would be nice to have someone call me that again," she pondered aloud with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"How long has it been exactly?" Private asked, "since he died I mean."

"About a week and a half, the mission lasted two and a half weeks so really it's been about a month since I really saw him," the girl explained.

"Okay, phina it is then," skipper agreed, anxious to change the subject, "now you've probably never seen these creatures before, they're chimps, but they won't harm you," he breifed before calling to phill and mason. Soon, two of the strangest creatures seraphina had ever seen emerged from behind the tree in their habitat. One was a sort of reddish brown and the other was a much darker shade of the same colour. They sort of resembled humans except they had fur and odd shaped faces.

"Ah hello private, skipper," the darker brown one greeted, "what brings you here?"

"Mason, this is seraphina, she arrived here today from California," private introduced, the girl penguin waved shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you seraphina, I'm mason and this is phill," mason shook phina's flipper, "now pardon me for asking, but aren't you a little young to have been transferred across the country?"

"Probably," seraphina replied before phill made some hand signals

"Phill!" Mason scolded, "it's terribly rude to ask a lady's age," he reminded.

"It's all right," seraphina giggled, "i'm ten," she informed, turning to phill.

"Ten years old!" Mason gasped, "where on earth are your parents?"

"They're..." Seraphina began.

"In a better place," skipper cut her off, giving mason a "catch my drift" kind of look. The chimps understood immediately. Phill made some more hand signals,

"Phill says he's sorry to hear that," mason translated.

"It's okay, we must simply have courage and be kind," the girl replied. Phill nodded his agreement

"Come on phina, we've got a lot more to see," skipper prompted.

"Bye mason, bye phill, it was lovely to meet you" seraphina called. Both chimps waved.

After meeting most of the zoo's residents, the trio finally came to the habitat skipper had been dreading; the lemurs.

"Hello silly Penguins!" King Julian called from his throne before he spotted seraphina, "why did you not be telling me that I have a new royal subject?" He asked and scampered down.

"Royal subject?" Seraphina asked.

"Don't ask, it's one heck of a story," skipper replied.

"Hi, I'm mort," said a small ginger Mouse lemur, "do you have gum balls? When did you get here? Where did you come from? Would you like a smoothie? " He asked.

"No, today, a place called San Diego which is in California and maybe later " seraphina replied.

"Mort, stop pestering the kid with questions," a portly lemur with dark grey fur scolded, "I'm Maurice by the way, what did you say your name was?" He asked.

"Seraphina," the girl penguin replied.

"Seraphina huh? That's actually kinda pretty," Maurice complemented.

"Of course it's pretty," Julian confirmed as he approached the group, "a pretty name for a pretty penguin, I am your illustrious king Julian and you may now worship me!" He declared. Mort jumped onto the royal feet but was kicked halfway across the zoo.

"I don't think so, father always told me never to do something that I don't think is right, even if a lot of others are doing it," seraphina thought for a moment.

"Tell me young penguin, your father, is he being here now?" The ring tailed lemur king asked.

"No..." Seraphina shook her head.

"And why is that?" Julian enquired.

Skipper could see that seraphina was getting upset, and he had orders to protect her, technically that meant protect her from enemy agents, but could he also protect her from ringtail too?

"Because he's dead ringtail!" Skipper snapped.

"All the better then," Julian shrugged "parents are overrated anyway," he informed,

Tears welled in seraphina's deep blue eyes and she ran from the habitat. Skipper could've killed ringtail right at that moment, all the progress they'd made with the girl that day and now she could retreat back into the shell she'd been in when she arrived.

Marlene was relaxing in her habitat before the meeting when she heard the sound of crying coming from somewhere nearby. The otter left her den and looked around the shores of her pool. The crying sound was coming from behind a bush. Marlene peeked behind the aforementioned shrubbery, sitting there, in tears was a young penguin.

"Hello," Marlene said gently.

The young penguin looked up at the otter with her deep blue eyes and gasped.

"It's okay, you don't need to be afraid of me," Marlene soothed, "what's your name?" She asked

"Seraphina gale," the penguin replied.

"It's very nice to meet you seraphina, I'm Marlene," the otter sat down next to the penguin girl.

"Your skipper's girlfriend?" Seraphina double checked.

Marlene nodded, "he told you about me?"

"Private did," Seraphina explained.

"You're from California, aren't you?" Marlene guessed

Seraphina nodded, "how did you know?" She asked.

"Your accent, Which part of California?" The otter enquired.

"San Diego SeaWorld," phina replied.

Marlene gasped, "do you know four otters there named captain, archemedies, maxwell and junior?" She asked.

Seraphina nodded, "they were my best friends, why?"

"I'm their cousin," the otter explained, "I guess that's why I became so close to the Penguins, they kinda remind me of my cousins in a couple of ways."

Seraphina nodded her agreement, "yes, yes they do."

"Why were you crying?" Marlene enquired.

"I never knew my mother and My father died a couple of weeks ago which is why I was transferred here from San Diego, and the so called "king" of the zoo said that parents were overrated," the young penguin told.

"Well there's one thing you're gonna realise that you have to do around here is ignore what that lemur says," Marlene informed.

"Thanks," the girl sniffed.

"Seraphina!" Private's voice suddenly called out.

"Phina! Where are you soldier?" Skipper asked.

"You'd better go," Marlene prompted.

"Yeah, thanks Marlene" Seraphina waved as she went to rejoin private and skipper.

"Where were you phina?" Skipper asked as the young girl reappeared.

"I met Marlene and she comforted me," seraphina replied.

"Well that's Marlene for you, she never fails to help someone in need," skipper smiled.

"Yep, your girlfriend is very nice," phina agreed.

"What? How did you..." Skipper stuttered before glaring at private, the youngest of the brothers blushed.

#

Seraphina did attend the meeting but avoided the lemurs. Late that night, she sat on top of the concrete iceberg, clutching the photo of her father to her chest. The young penguin didn't know what to do. She was basically alone in an unfamiliar place. Sure, she had her new friends to protect her from the ones who killed her father but there were things surrounding what happened that she wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Have courage, be kind," seraphina told herself, but even her motto wasn't helping to lift her low spirits now.

"Phina! What are you doing out here?" Asked a voice from behind her, it was skipper, he was just climbing out of the fishbowl hatch.

"Couldn't sleep," the girl replied.

"Why not?" Skipper enquired, "you were asleep before lights out."

"I had a bad dream," seraphina explained, "about my parents."

"Phina, I have nightmares about something that happened to private once but that doesn't mean it's how it really happened or That it's gonna happen again," skipper comforted.

"What happened to private?" Seraphina asked curiously.

"It's... Complicated," Skipper replied, "now let's get back to bed," he beckoned.

"I still can't sleep," phina informed a short time later as Skipper tucked the young girl back into bed.

"Okay then, I'll just get Rico to cough me up a rubber mallet," the leader joked.

"Father used to sing me a lullaby," seraphina sighed, taking the flat headed penguin's comment seriously.

"Actually, I think I know a lullaby, Marlene's mother used to sing it to her and she taught it to me," skipper informed and began to sing softly.

 _Close your eyes, little girl blue, come paint your dreams on your pillow._

 _I'll be near, to chase away fear._

 _So sleep now and dream till tomorrow._

 _I'll be near, to chase away fear._

 _So sleep now and dream till tomorrow_

By the time the short lullaby finished, Seraphina was fast asleep; "goodnight seraphina," skipper whispered before returning to his own bunk and falling asleep as soon as his flat head hit the pillow


	4. A close shave

**I don't own the penguins of Madagascar; i only own the OC`s in this story**

Chapter four ~ a close shave

Seraphina stretched as the first traces of early morning light danced across her face. Her eyes flickered open and for a moment, the penguin girl wondered where she was; until she remembered the events of the previous day. Seraphina looked over at the bunks carved into the concrete wall. All four of her new friends were still sound asleep. Quietly, phina got out of bed, tiptoed past the snoozing Pinnipeds and scampered out of the hatch, leaving it open halfway. Once out on the concrete iceberg, the girl took a deep breath and glanced at the zoo clock, _05:55,_ she'd always been an early riser. Seraphina glanced down at the water, it looked cold and inviting. Not needing any second bidding, The young penguin dove in with a _splash!_ Phina swam in the pool for five minutes before she got out again due to the possibility of the others waking up and worrying about her, she was well aware of the price placed on her head by the one who killed her father. Shaking herself dry, the young penguin returned to the headquarters to make her small bed before breakfast. Seraphina pulled the blankets back over the mattress and sheets, fluffed the pillow and set her beloved lunacorn princess against it. The young penguin nearly fell over backwards with surprise when a bugle call sounded from behind her.

"Morning Phina!" Private greeted, pressing the button on the newly repaired alarm clock.

"You're certainly up early this morning," kowalski noticed.

"I've only been awake about five minutes, I just made my bed went for a swim," phina replied.

"We're gonna do some training before breakfast if you'd like to join in," skipper informed.

"Sure," phina agreed, "actually, when is breakfast?"

"About eight thirty or whenever Alice decides to feed us," kowalski explained.

"Okay," seraphina nodded.

"All right boys, you three go topside and phina and I will meet you out there in a couple of minutes," skipper ordered. His brothers saluted and disappeared out of the fish bowl hatch.

"I just want to thank you, for comforting me last night," phina said quietly.

"Awww shucks," skipper blushed.

"Actually after you tucked me back in and sung me that lullaby, I had a really weird dream," phina began.

"How weird?" The leader asked.

"I was a young orphaned duck with red pigtails wearing a purple t-shirt, kowalski was your air-ace sidekick and you were a duck in a purple jacket, mask, Cape and oversized fedora who rescued me from kidnappers who thought I had some sort of arming code, I was staying at your hideout and then you went to fight the bad guys and I got kidnapped and then the bad guys dropped me off a building but kowalski rescued me and the top of the building blew up and I thought you were killed but then you showed up at the orphanage and I knew it was you because you had a bandage on your head and a strand of it fell just below your eyes like your mask and then you adopted me" the penguin girl told.

"That is kinda weird" skipper agreed, "but sometimes I find that really weird dreams can mean something."

Seraphina and skipper soon rejoined kowalski, rico and private on top of the concrete iceberg.

"What were you two talking about?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm afraid that's need to know Information Kowalski, and you don't need to know," skipper replied cryptically to which Kowalski rolled his eyes.

Later in the morning, whilst entertaining zoo guests with the smile and wave routine, skipper's thoughts wandered to Seraphina;

 _Poor kid, just ten years of age and already lost both her parents. That must have been some nightmare last night for her to be topside so late. Maybe I could, I mean if she'd let me. Woah skipper, she's only been here since yesterday morning, give the girl a chance to find her footing._

"I think that's the last few visitors for a while boys," skipper declared, "how about a pretzel break?"

"Yum!" Rico exclaimed.

"I could use a snack," kowalski rubbed his belly.

"And how," private agreed.

"How about you phina?" Skipper asked, "You like pretzels?"

"I love them," the girl replied, "father used to get me pretzels a lot."

"Right then, private, Rico, you two stay here and keep up the cute and cuddly, kowalski, phina, you come with me," the leader ordered.

"Ready for your first mission phina?" kowalski asked as the two penguins followed skipper towards a pretzel cart without running into alice.

"You better believe it kowalski," Phina replied.

"Dial back on the energy miss enthusiasm, you`re just barely a rookie," Skipper informed, "which means that you are not allowed outside the zoo until you have completed basic training. Got it Cadet?"

"Yes, sir," Phina confirmed.

"Target acquired sir," Kowalski told as he located the pretzels.

"stay here," Skipper ordered as he snuck up behind the vendor and knocked him out.

"That`s gotta hurt," Phina winced as the vendor`s body hit the ground with a thud.

"He`ll be fine," Kowalski reassured.

Skipper stood on the cart and motioned for Kowalski and Phina to join him.

Kowalski jumped onto the cart and helped phina up. The tallest penguin opened the glass case and took out five pretzels while Phina held a paper bag and skipper kept watch.

"We are good to go skipper," Kowalski informed as he expertly folded the top of the paper bag so the pretzels wouldn't fall out whilst returning to the penguin habitat.

"Great job Kowalski," skipper praised, he was about to congratulate phina on a successful first mission when a familiar voice startled them;

"Hello seraphina gale, how nice to see you again," the danish accented voice spoke.

"Hans," Skipper growled, stepping in between the young penguin girl and the despicable danish puffin.

"Skipper, my old frienemy, I think I may have something that belongs to you," The puffin revealed.

"Really?" skipper asked, still suspicious, "what`s that?"

"This!" Hans pulled out a laser pointer.

"Where in the name of Confucius`s corset did you get that?" Kowalski demanded to know.

"Kowalski, you remember that solo mission I went on and came back with a severe case of amnesia and a spirit guide, right? " The leader asked.

"Of course i do, my experimental power cell was the thing that caused blowhole to create the music monster," Kowalski replied.

"Well, I went to shanghai, and well i ran into Hans and he must have stolen the laser when blowhole sucked my memories," skipper revealed.

"Wait a second, you went back to shanghai?" Kowalski double-checked "I thought you hated that place after well... _you know what_ happened."

"I still do hate shanghai," Skipper confirmed, "I simply had no reason to go near the aquarium on that particular mission."

"Umm, a little help over here!" Phina called.

"Hans! You leave phina alone or so help me!" skipper threatened the puffin.

"You`ll what? Send me to hoboken?" Hans smirked.

"That's it! You`re toast!" skipper launched himself at his arch-foe, "Kowalski, Take Phina and run!" he instructed.

"Come on phina!" kowalski called and the two penguins bolted the scene.

"so it comes down to you and me once again huh skipper?" hans grinned maniacally.

"Just like Denmark!" skipper glared and the fight began. Skipper was dodging Hans`s every attack desperately trying to find something to defend himself with. but try as he might, there was nothing on the cart that would make a decent weapon. Hans clearly had the upper hand; He stuck skipper along the tail with the laser pointer and the flat headed penguin screamed in pain. Finally collapsing and falling off the cart. the last thing skipper saw was hans standing over him triumphantly before everything went black.

The next thing skipper knew, he was laying on his belly in the HQ`s sick bay with his brothers by his side; "what happened?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Kowalski replied.

"we found you unconscious near the pretzel cart," Private added.

"Oh right, Hans. He struck my tail with the laser pointer I don`t know what it did but it really, really hurt," The leader explained.

The others gasped! for skipper to say something really really hurt, it must have really, really, really REALLY hurt.

"well now you`ve told us, that would explain the wound," Kowalski realised.

"how bad is it kowalski?" skipper asked.

"well it`s burnt and blistered badly, you`ve lost all the feathers in that area," the scientist informed, "and to make things worse, i don`t have the right medical supplies to treat it, and we can`t take you to the vet lest we risk being exposed so there`s only one place i can think of that would have the correct supplies for treating such a wound."

"And where might that be?" skipper enquired.

"north wind headquarters," Kowalski revealed.

"And it won`t heal by itself?" the leader double checked.

"Nope!" Rico shook his head.

"Okay then, I suppose we better go then," skipper agreed. "and we`d better take phina too, by the way, where is she?"

"She won`t come in, she feels guilty that you got hurt," Private explained.

"Private, can you please tell her that i want to talk to her?" skipper requested.

"sure" private nodded.

The youngest of the penguin brothers soon returned with Phina, the penguin girl had tears in her eyes.

"Boys, could you give phina and i a moment?" skipper requested.

"Sure," Kowalski agreed and the threesome walked out.

"I`m so sorry skipper," Phina gushed.

"Hey, hey, hey," skipper comforted, "what are you sorry for?"

"That you got hurt because of me," the girl sobbed.

"Phina, you did`nt hurt me, Hans did," skipper reminded.

"But you were protecting me," phina pointed out.

"it was probably gonna happen the next time we locked horns regardless of wether you were here or not," skipper shrugged, "now do me a favour and tell me how you know the scoundrel?"

"Well, at San Diego sea world, the puffin habitat is next to the penguin one and Hans did a stint there for about a year so I guess you could have said he was my neighbour. Father never trusted him but wouldn't tell me why, I was confused, Hans seemed perfectly nice, he often waved to me and such so I thought he was good and kind until the night I saw him fighting with father and Nigel. Father's arch foe was also there, feathers McGraw, he's a penguin with a red rubber glove on his head. Hans left soon after and I never saw him again until today," Phina recalled, "how do you know him?"

"Well, Hans and I met the year my brothers and I returned to the Central Park zoo. I had a solo mission in Denmark and the details of said mission are still on the QT and cut a very long story short, I'm Denmark public enemy number one and Hans is my arch enemy," skipper explained.

Skipper then explained to Phina a little bit about the north wind and that they were going there so the leader`s wound could get treated.

"Can I bring Tia?" Phina asked.

"Who's Tia?" Skipper enquired.

"My alicorn princess," the penguin girl replied, "I take her everywhere with me, she was the very last present i got from my mother."

"okay then," skipper rolled his eyes, _that`s all i need, another one of those pointy headed ponies._ he thought.

 **AN: it`s been a while; i just needed to get back into this story. so the north wind will appear in the next chapter.**

 **i threw feathers mcgraw in there because well; i love wallace and gromit and i thought well; evil penguin, kinda fits the story.**

 **Darkwing duck belongs to disney, feathers McGraw belongs to ardman animations**


End file.
